Delbert and Amelia: Love Songs
by CaptainAmeliaDelbertDopplerFan
Summary: Ok, so I'm taking songs that I love, and I'm using them to make little Delbert/Amelia oneshots! Trying this for the first time, and if anyone wants me to write a story based off of a oneshot, or have a song for me to do, I will! Review please! Kinda worried about this one!
1. Chapter 1: Crush

**"Crush" by David Archuleta**

Delbert's heart was pounding hard in his chest. Amelia was sitting next to him on the park bench, gently sipping her tea. The breeze was warm, but there was a chill in the air... Yet Delbert was sweating. His palms were soaked and his face burned as he stared at her. She was so beautiful... Delbert shook his head to clear it. The things he was feeling were merely part of his infatuation... A crush, if you will. Just a crush. They had been spending time together for a few months now, and Delbert knew that he was feeling something.

"Are you feeling alright, Delbert?"

Delbert's heart jumped.

"Huh? Oh, yes. W-Why do you ask?"

Amelia tilted her head and set her thermos of tea on the ground next to her. She crossed her legs and turned towards him slightly. The breeze blew her hair out of her face, making it hard for Delbert to focus.

"Well, your hands are shaking, you've barely spoken, and you keep taking secret glances at me."

Delbert gulped and shrugged slightly.

"I... Um...I apologize Amelia... but I must ask this before I lose my nerve."

Amelia looked at him, her eyes wide with wonder. She had slid over to him a bit more, and her voice softened.

"What is it?"

Delbert took a deep breath and took her hand.

"Do you ever think... When you're all alone... About all that we could be, or where this could go?"

Amelia blinked and raised her eyebrow.

"Where what could go, Delbert?"

"Us."

Amelia's heart pounded. Was he saying that he... No he...he couldn't feel how she felt... Could he?

"U-Us?"

"I thought this... This need to be with you was just a... A c-crush... But... I know this 'crush' isn't going away. I mean, why do I keep running from the truth? Amelia, all I ever think about is you. I'm hypnotized, mesmerized... And I need to know how you feel..."

They were closer now, both of them blushing furiously. Amelia smiled, and gently kissed his nose.

"I do believe I feel the same, darling. I seem to have somewhat of a 'crush' on you also."


	2. Chapter 2: To Be With You

**"To Be With You" by David Archuleta**  
(I like his music ok? Lol)

"Are you feeling alright, Captain?"

Amelia let out a long sigh as she stared out into the Etherium.

"Yes, Mr. Longtern. I'm fine. Please return to your post."

Amelia listened as he walked off. This voyage was only a few weeks long, but it felt like forever. She took a deep breath and walked to her stateroom, her heart aching. Once there, she sat in her chair at her desk, and stared at the picture of Delbert at middle of her desk. She picked it up and smiled softly.

"Oh, how I long to be with you..." She whispered.

She sighed once more and put the picture face down, and closed her eyes.

On Montressor, Delbert sat in his observatory, staring out his window, ignoring the cold breeze. He had tears rolling down his face as he stared into the sky. She was out there. Out there sailing among the stars... He sighed and looked at his picture that he and Amelia had taken in a photo booth. They were both smiling and laughing, and in the last picture, Amelia was kissing his cheek and he was laughing. He managed a small smile and let out a soft chuckle. He ran his finger over Amelia's smiling face and felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"If only I could be with you..." He said softly, then walked to bed, setting the picture on his desk.

The stars outside outside his window seemed to dance, and the ones surrounding the Legacy seemed to shine brighter.


	3. Chapter 3: Not Over You

**"Too Not Over You" by David Archuleta**

(ok no more David Archuleta after this Lololol)

"Hello." Delbert said tightly.

"Hello." Amelia mumbled.

They had ran into each other in a small dock, both of them shocked.

Amelia struggled against her urge to hug him tight, and apologize for the way she had acted all those weeks ago... They had had an argument about something, and broke up. But neither of them could remember what the argument was about.

"...What are you d-doing here?" Delbert asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Well... Travis is picking me up here for our date tonight." Amelia mumbled.

Delbert's heart ached like crazy. The truth was, he truly missed her, and wanted to apologize... But he just couldn't.

"That's nice. How are you two doing?"

"Oh. Well, um... We're fine. He's a perfect gentleman."

"Oh, that... That's w-wonderful."

Amelia nodded and turned away, tears stinging her eyes. Delbert felt his chest close up as he fought back sobs.

"Well I... Travis is here. Good day, Delbert."

Delbert opened his mouth to say something, but Amelia had already started walking off. He watches painfully as Travis kissed her cheek and took her hand. She gave him a weak smile, then walked off with him. Delbert felt like Amelia had punched him in the chest.

"She's with him now. No point in sulking..." he sighed and covered his face. "Oh, Amelia...Why are you so hard to get over...?"

Later that evening, Amelia let out a long sigh as she picked at her dinner. Travis sat across from her, playing with his food and laughing. He grinned and flicked food at an old lady, laughing as it hit her in the back of the head.

"Hey, Melia. You ok? You haven't said anything all night."

"...I'm fine, Travis."

"I saw you talking to that Delbert guy. Did he say something that messed you up?"

Amelia sighed and set down her spoon.

"No. I'm fine..."

"Oh. Well then I think it's a good time for this..."

Amelia blinked as he got down on one knee in front of her.

"Amelia... I love you very much. You're really cool to me. Will you marry me?"

Amelia's heart almost stopped.

"I... Um..."

Everyone was staring at her, and the pressure was a little overwhelming.

"Um... I... I guess... I..."

"NO!"

Amelia jumped, looked at the door and her heart soared.

"Delbert!" she yelled, a little too excitedly.

Delbert made his way through the staring crowd of tables and took Amelia's hand. She blinked as he got down on one knee, forcing red-faced Travis to stand and move.

"I am soooooo sorry for yelling at you Amelia... I love you with everything I have... Everything I am... I thought I could let you go but...I cannot. You've been on my mind for so long...I... I can't help it..."

Amelia was silent for a moment, then smiled and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. She cried softly, her tears soaking his jacket.

"It's alright, Delbert... I apologize also... I overreacted."

Delbert managed a smile and he held her close and rubbed her back.

"I don't even remember what the argument was about..."

Amelia laughed and clung to him.

"it doesn't matter now."

She pulled away a little and smiled at him. He smiled and cleared his throat.

"so uh... Does that mean I get a second chance?"

Amelia simply responded by kissing him hard, the crowd around them cheering and clapping. By the time the couple left, Travis was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4: I Love You

"**I Love You" by Lecrae **

Amelia woke up and stretched. It was Saturday, so it was a perfect day to sleep in. She blushed as she realized that someone was standing in the room with her. She sat up quickly, then relaxed when she realized that it was Delbert.

"Don't scare me like that, Delbert."

"I apologize, darling." Delbert smiled and walked over to the bed. He kissed her forehead, brushing some of her hair out of the way.

They had been married for only about 2 months, but they were very happy. Amelia rolled her eyes as she flicked his nose and got up.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"Just wanted to get a jump on the day…Is that a bad thing, Ms. Wake Up At 3 In The Morning?"

Delbert smirked as he made the bed. He knew how dedicated Amelia was to her naval duties, and loved to tease her about it. Amelia just scoffed and pulled on her favorite robe.

"You know I have things I actually have to do at 3 in the morning, Delbert."

"Going over voyage profiles for the umpteenth time isn't necessarily important enough to be done so early… Is it?"

"It is if I want to be able to spend the rest of the day that I have left with you, love." Amelia said softly, as she tapped his nose and walked past him.

Delbert's nose twitched, and he blinked as he watched her walk off. He followed her down the stairs, being careful not to trip over his own two feet.

"Well… Um… Don't you think it'd be nice to just stay in bed on a weekday?"

"Delbert, I stay in bed until noon every weekend. There isn't a real reason for me to do so every day."

"I don't mean every day…Just you know, every once in a while."

Amelia stopped right in her tracks and tapped her chin quietly. Delbert struggled not to run into her, and managed to stop right before he knocked her over.

"Hm… I suppose that would be nice. Is there a point you're trying to make, Delbert?" she said, resuming her walk to the kitchen.

Delbert followed, still not sure why he had even asked the question.

"Um… I… I guess there isn't. I suppose I just want…I want to know what it's like to wake up in the morning and not be worried about whether or not you're home…"

Amelia paused in the middle of making her morning tea, and leaned against the counter. Delbert came behind her and wrapped his arms around her, sighing.

"I do admit that it is painful when I do have to leave early in the morning for voyages… I would enjoy one weekday when I don't have to get up at ungodly hours… Once I'm up, it's a bit hard to climb back in bed and go back to sleep… No matter how bloody exhausted I am." Amelia said, leaning into Delbert's hold.

"Can't you go on leave or something? Or simply say no?"

Amelia managed a slight smile at Delbert's question.

"Being the best captain that the Royal Navy has ever seen does have its downsides…"

Delbert was silent for a moment, then spun her around to face him.

"Alright, I've made a decision. Monday is not a weekday."

"…I'm not following you, darling."

"Monday morning, you are not getting up at 3 am. You are staying in bed with me. You are not going on any voyages, and if you feel like you have to leave, I'm coming with you."

Amelia tilted her head, a slight smile on her face.

"Delbert, as nice as that sounds… You have no control over that…"

"Oh, believe me Amelia. I do."

"And why exactly do you think that?"

"Because I'm Delbert Doppler, and you are Amelia Doppler. Last time I checked, that makes me your husband. Therefore, I have some control. And I'm going to use what little control I have, to make sure you get at least one day of complete and utter relaxation."

Amelia opened her mouth to protest, but gave up. When Delbert had his mind set on something, he wouldn't give up. Instead, she smiled and hugged him. Delbert blinked, then hugged her back, inhaling the smell of her bubblegum scented hair.

"I love you."

"I do believe I love you more, darling."

**A/N: Ok… I am seriously thinking about abandoning this… No reviews at all… Yeah… So please review if its any good… If I see no reviews, then im guessing it's terrible. Help me out here please! C Ya Boofy! Oh and if you have any songs you want me to do, I'll be happy to do it! :D **


	5. Chapter 5: Us Against The World

**"US AGAINST THE WORLD" BY WESTLIFE**

Amelia curled up in Delbert's lap, her sobs finally subsiding. Earlier, the newlyweds had gone to her parents' house so her family could meet Delbert, and it hadn't gone too great. First, her parents thought it was a joke and laughed, then they yelled at Amelia for "dishonoring the Smollet name" and marrying Delbert. Amelia tried to stay calm, but her entire family seemed to be against their relationship. As they walked through the big house, they heard snickers and grumbles, and the occasional scoff. In the evening at dinner, Amelia's mother had gotten up and said:

"We're all very grateful for having Amelia back home... Even though she disgraced us all..."

And Amelia snapped. She had gotten angry and stood, hissing at everyone.

"None of you have any idea what I had to go through! I love Delbert, and I'm finally happy! Why can't you slack-jawed, pompous, overexhaulted, two-faced idiots just be happy for us? You are supposed to be my family! We're married now, therefore Delbert is family now! Why do you insist on treating us this way?!" Amelia yelled, tearing rolling down her face.

"We apologize Amelia, but it has always been a rule to never be in a relationship, friends or otherwise, with a Canid. You broke that rule."

"Forget the bloody rule! Love is far more important than a rule set up by a group of drunken men who just happen to have the Smollet name!"

Amelia's father stood, and prepared to smack Amelia. But Delbert grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"We will be leaving now, Mr. Smollet. Thank you for having us."

And with that, Delbert had grabbed her hand, and led her away. They had gone back in the house, and Amelia had cried in his arms. They left when she was calm enough to stand. In the carriage, Amelia fell asleep, and as soon as they got home, had set down their things and gotten relaxed on the couch, she had closed her eyes and sobbed once again.

Now, she was finally calm. Her breathing was normal, but the occasional sniffle did come out.

"Are you alright, darling?" Delbert whispered.

Amelia let out a sigh, letting Delbert's caring voice warm her up inside.

"Yes, love."

Delbert smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. She had let it grow a bit, so it went just a little past her shoulders.

He knew how much her family's ridicule had hurt her... And he had to just sit there and take it. He didn't want to make a bad impression by speaking up, but the way they had been treated...it was terrible. It was as if Amelia wasn't even family anymore. And that rule... Since when did species bicker like that? He had tried to be strong for Amelia, but a few tears did fall while he held her.

"I hate them. I hate the lot of them." Amelia whispered, the warmth of the fireplace making her drowsy.

"No, darling, you don't. They... They just don't understand. That's all."

She was silent for a moment, and Delbert closed his eyes thinking she was asleep.

"Thank you."

Delbert opened his eyes to find her snuggling in his arms.

"For... For what?"

"For being there for me. I honestly thought my family would understand... But I'm thankful that you didn't lose your patience. I feel like there isn't a single person out there I can trust. Only you."

Delbert chuckled softly as he listened to her purr. He rubbed her back, knowing that soon she would be asleep.

"It's us against the world tonight darling..."


	6. Chapter 6: My Love

**My Love by Westlife**

Delbert sighed as he punched in the number for the 4th time. He was standing in a phone booth of the spaceport, struggling against frustrated tears. He tried to get rid of the idea of calling her, but his heart ached every time he tried. He had been trying for at least 20 minutes, and decided that this was the last time he would try. He wasn't really expecting her to pick up... She didn't seem very happy when they finished arguing about a week earlier. She had been told by the Academy that she was needed for a voyage... Which would've been fine if the timing wasn't so terrible. Amelia argued that she needed to go on the voyage, and Delbert argued and said that a voyage was more important to her than their anniversary... And he had said some things he didn't mean...

"The Legacy, Captain Amelia speaking."

Delbert blinked. It had been a while since he had heard her voice... They had both been so upset that neither even thought about calling the other.

"U-Um... I..."

"Hello?"

"Um... C-Captain Amelia?"

"Yes? What do you need? I'm a bit busy."

Delbert felt his hands sweating.

"I... It's Delbert."

A slight gasp, then silence.

"...A-Amelia?"

Still silence.

"Please hold."

Delbert's heart almost stopped. Her voice didn't sounds friendly. If anything, it sounded cold. There was a thud, the slam of a door, then nothing. He sighed and hung up the phone, then rested his forehead against the cold glass of the phone booth's wall.

Suddenly, he heard a knock. He looked up, and his heart stopped.

On the other side of the glass, stood Amelia. She had her arms behind her back, looking slightly angry. Then, her expression softened and a soft smile lit up her face. Delbert smiled and stepped out of the booth.

Amelia grinned and practically jumped into his arms, laughing. Delbert laughed and spun around with her in his arms. He gently put her down, and just stood there holding her.

"I..."

Amelia stopped him by clutching his arm.

"Don't talk... You'll ruin it."

Delbert merely chuckled and held his wife.

No verbal apologies were needed.

A/N: HOPE YOU LIKEY!


End file.
